Strange Occurrences
by SparrowHarkness
Summary: Thinking her life as ordinary and boring, Annabelle always wanted something different to happen. But after she witnessed strange dummies invading her and Rose's shop, she thought things couldn't get any weirder until a strange man popped into their lives. *First of the Fire and Ice series*


**Author's Note: **This is a temporary chapter, I posted it because I need to know if I should continue working on this before I start posting more. I'm still trying to think of a better summary for this.

* * *

**1.**

While shifting inside her bed, Annabelle awoke when the sunlight beamed through her window and she groaned as soon as she opened her eyes. The seventeen year old immediately closed her green eyes and covered her head with her blanket just to block out the sunbeams. "Anne," Rose called while walking inside her room and stopped at the side of the bed. She pulled the bed sheets and saw Annabelle opening her tired eyes. She joked, "Did you have a good sleep?"

The girl sat up and reached for her sandy blonde hair. "Oh wow," she muttered and brushed out her messy hair. Annabelle looked up at her and sighed in annoyance. "Why do you always look bright and chipper in the mornings?" She asked and yawned. She looked towards her clock that reads seven thirty. "I have to remember to buy an alarm clock."

"Don't worry about it," Rose responded reassuringly and walked towards the door. "It's no trouble waking you up for work."

Annabelle watched her walk out and sighed before hopping out of bed. She quickly got dressed and walked towards her desk to grab her cell phone. The girl checked to see if she had any messages or missed calls before putting it in her back pocket. The teenager walked out of her room and into the living room to see Jackie drinking tea. "Hey, mum, good morning," She greeted and slumped on the couch. "I'm up and ready for another dreary day."

"Good morning, Anne," The woman greeted and sat down the cup. "I caught that sarcasm, I'm sure today won't be too bad if you put your mind to it."

Annabelle only nodded and looked towards the kitchen seeing Rose walk out. "Are you ready?" She asked and the teenager nodded while standing. Annabelle and Rose each gave their mother a peck on the cheek before walking towards the door. "Bye!"

"See you girls later!"

The girls walked out the door and down the stairs. "Ugh," Anne started and glanced at her sister. "Every day's the same routine; wake up, get out of bed, shower, get dressed, go to work, eat lunch, get back to work, fold clothes, leave work, come home, chat, watch the telly, have dinner, go to bed, repeat," She said and Rose faced her incredulously. "You know what I'm saying?" She added and looked her over before looking away. "Of course you do, I just wish that something new happens, something amazing."

"Someone's been spending way too much time in front of the telly."

"Oh stop it, Rose," Annabelle responded and they stopped at the bus stop. Rose looked both ways for the bus and her sister gave her a knowing smirk. "You wish the same thing to; you don't have to admit it. I can tell."

"Yeah, you're right, but I don't complain about it everyday," She replied and Annabelle rolled her eyes before nodding. They watched as the bus stopped in front of them and Rose went on before Anne. She idly looked over seeing a couple kids walking towards their school. The only school that was close was the middle school. One of the boys caught her eyes and gave her a wary glare. Annabelle knitted her eyebrows and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. The boy looked away and focused on the ground. "Anne," The girl turned around and saw Rose staring at her from the door. "Get on or we're going to be late."

"Oh right, sorry." The teenager finally went on the bus feeling disturbed.

* * *

Several hours had past at their shop and it was almost closing time. Annabelle was walking around the shop doing her duties. She fixed her mid-length blonde hair and noticed Rose walking towards her with a package. "I'm going down to get Wilson, want to come with me?" She watched how Anne was looking around for any customers. "I know how you're tired of the same duties, but if you come with me then something will finally be different."

Annabelle stared at her and saw how she was wiggling the package. "Ok, you're right, let's get going."

The girls walked into the lift and waited until they arrived in the basement. Anne and Rose walked out of the lift until they were walking down the corridor. "He has to be around here somewhere," she muttered and Annabelle nodded in agreement before looking around. "Wilson!" She called and they went further down the hall. "He has to be here, I saw him today."

"Wilson!" Annabelle called loudly and spotted his door. "Wilson, we've got the lottery money. Hello?"

Rose knocked on the door. "Are you in there? Look, we can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop." She shouted through the door and the girls listened for a response. Annabelle groaned silently and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Wilson!"

Anne moaned, "Ugh, come on."

Rose turned to her sister and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks for tagging along," The girl smiled back and snickered. A sound was heard further down the corridor and the sisters immediately turned their head in the direction. "Hello?" She called and they walked towards where they heard the noise. "Hello, Wilson, it's Rose and Anne, Hello?" She added and stopped before a fire door. "W-Wilson?"

Annabelle opened the door and found that they were inside a room that looked like it was being used to store shop dummies. Rose turned the light on and noticed her sister walking further into the room before she got a chance to. "Wilson?" Anne called and looked around getting a bit agitated. "Wilson? Enough hiding come on out, we can't be here too long!" She shouted and looked towards the other side of the room seeing Rose near a door. Anne shook her head incredulously. "I swear it's like we're playing a game of hide-and-go-seek."

Rose smiled slightly and nodded before trying the door. Annabelle walked towards her. The door they went through slammed immediately and she screamed while turned towards the door. Rose ran towards the door and tried to open it, the door wouldn't budge. "Anne, the doors stuck!" She shouted and Annabelle ran to her side to help. A tiny noise was heard behind them and they spun around in shock.

"Oh my god," Anne muttered with a chuckle and they walked further into the room. "Is that someone mucking about?" She asked and looked around once again. "Who is it?"

After hearing a noise, Rose turned around and saw a dummy stepping out of its alcove. She grabbed Annabelle's arm cautiously and backed away from it. Anne glanced at her and followed her gaze towards the dummy. She backed away slowly and rolled her eyes. "You got us, very funny," Rose said to it and saw two more joining it. "Right, I've got the joke! Whose idea was this? Was it Derek's?"

Anne watched the dummies suspiciously and noticed they were still advancing towards them. "Derek, is this you?" She frowned nervously and grabbed onto Rose's arm seeing even more of them approaching. The girls backed away and Anne gasped as Rose tripped over a box. She quickly helped her up and they were backed against the wall.

The dummies were even closer to them. The first one raised its arm to strike and Annabelle looked away in fright as Rose was clinging to her. Anne shrieked when a hand grabbed hers and snapped her head towards the owner of it. "Run." The man pulled them out of the room on time. Well the man had Anne's hand and she had Rose's.

They ran through the fire exit while the dummies were in pursuit and into a lift. The doors closed on one of the dummy's arms. Annabelle looked over to see the man pull the arm off making the doors actually close. "You pulled his arm off!" She pointed out incredulously.

"Yep!" The man responded and tossed the arm at her. "Plastic."

Anne smacked her forehead gently with her free hand and shook her head. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Very clever, nice trick!" Rose exclaimed and glanced at the plastic arm in her sister's hand before facing the man who saved them. "Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" Annabelle smiled and shook her head with a snicker.

"Why would they be students?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, you said it! Why students?

Annabelle faced him. "It's because to get that many people dressed up and act silly they gotta be students." The girl crossed her arms and shrugged. The man grinned at her. She looked down at the plastic arm and examined it oddly.

"That makes sense! Well done."

The girl looked up at him with a smirk and whacked Rose with the arm. She faced Anne in bewilderment. "She started it, she also gets the praise."

The man looked away from her. "Back to the point, they're not students." Annabelle smirked and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police." Rose responded agitated and her sister nodded in agreement.

"Who's Wilson?"

Annabelle responded, "He's the chief electrician."

The man faced her. "Wilson's dead." He responded and walked out of the lift. Anne opened her mouth in shock and followed him with Rose.

The teenager faced him in shock. She shouted, "Was that supposed to be a joke? That wasn't funny."

"Yeah," Rose agreed and faced the stranger. "That's just not funny, that's sick!"

"Hold on!" He pushes the girls to the side and Annabelle faced him incredulously. He took out a small, silver rod and faced them. "Mind your eyes." Anne tilted her head in confusion as a whistling noise came from the object and looked as though it disabled the lift.

Annabelle and Rose exchanged glances. As soon as the whistling noise stopped, the man put away the strange object away. Anne was somehow fascinated by it. She put a hand through her hair as if forming a new nervous habit. "I've had enough of this now!" Rose shouted and the man walked off. "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there?" She asked and followed the dark clad man. Annabelle followed suit. "I said, who are they?"

"They're made of plastic, living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this," The man showed them an electronic device and Annabelle raised an eyebrow at it. "So!" He stopped before the fire exit and opened the door for them. The girls stared at him in bewilderment. "I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process," Anne flinched at that and furrowed her eyebrows. "But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast," The girls exchanged bemusing looks and Annabelle faced the door. She went through it with Rose and turned around. "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

He closed the door.

Before Annabelle could even speak, the door opened again and saw the man grinning at them. "I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?"

"Annabelle."

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Annabelle, Rose," He responded with a smile and then turned serious. "Run for your life." He closed the door again. The girls stared at the door in shock and faced each other before running away. They headed for the streets and Annabelle turned to face the building. She turned in time to see Rose was distracted and saw a taxi heading for her. She stopped her and watched how the taxi drove by with an angry driver.

They continued running to get far away from the building as possible and stopped to catch their breath. Anne turned around in time to see the top floor blow up. Rose glanced at her tiredly and saw how she hunched over to catch her breath. Anne let out a tiring sigh. "How's that for a new routine?" She asked breathlessly and stood up straight. "Let's get out of here."

They walked along the sidewalk in the direction of their home and Anne looked down at the plastic arm in her grasp. She spotted a police box and stopped in her tracks. The teenager narrowed her eyes suspiciously and felt an arm go around her shoulder. She looked over seeing Rose and stared at the police box again. "What? It's just a police box, let's go."

Annabelle nodded in agreement and they walked away; although she was still feeling quite disturbed.

* * *

**AN:** What do you think?


End file.
